Reto Fictober 2018 Sakura Card Captor (SCC)
by Sahure
Summary: Por primera vez incursionando en este tipo de retos. La lista es tomada de la pagina de facebook Retos Random de Random Fandoms. Los personajes seran los de SCC (que pertenecen a CLAMP) mas nuestros OC de "Los poderes de la oscuridad" La historia no tiene seguimiento cronologico con el fic. Son pequeños one shot
1. 1 Roca

-Shaoran, no entiendo que tienes pensado para la clase de hoy...- se quejaba la esmeralda mientras sostenía varias rocas de diferentes tamaños.

-Es un hechizo muy sencillo. Creo que podemos darle un buen uso a la carta del cambio.

-Espero que no involucre cambiar de cuerpos. No te volveré a dar el honor de usar este maravilloso cuerpo- exclamó el guardián del Sol mientras revoloteaba y comía un pastelillo de chocolate.

-No necesito volver a ser un peluche odioso. ¡Y deja de comerte mis pastelillos!

-Sakura los trajo para ambos. No eres el único en el mundo, chiquillo.

-¡Peluche!

-¡Chiquillo!

-¡Suficiente! Voy a usar la carta cambio en ustedes si siguen peleando- amenazó la esmeralda - y los pastelillos que quedan son los míos. Así que dejen de comer y manos a la obra.

Guardián y hechicero hicieron una cara de lamento, pero ante la mirada molesta de Sakura decidieron ponerse a trabajar.

-La dinámica es simple, solamente usaremos a Cambio para hacer que dos objetos cambien de posición.

-¿Crees que eso funcione? La carta no fue diseñada para eso.

-Sakura es muy fuerte, creo que su magia será capaz de pedirle a Cambio que realice la dinámica sin agotarla mucho.

-¿Solamente debo cambiar las piedras de lugar ?- murmuraba la joven un tanto decepcionada

-Si y no- respondió Shaoran -Debes cambiar las piedras de lugar pero intercambiarán posiciones con lo que tengo en esta caja- agregó mientas sacaba una gran caja con diferentes animales de felpa -Por cada éxito que tengas, te dejarás el animal de felpa.

-¡Shaoran! ¡Gracias!- exclamó mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su novio y le daba un efusivo beso.

-¡Sakura! No olvides que estoy aquí. Pueden abstenerse de esas escenas- pidió el guardián mientras se tapaba los ojos con sus pequeñas patitas.

-¡Disculpa! En serio quiero ese unicornio de alitas rosas- respondió emocionada.

La práctica continúo y para el asombro de Shaoran y Kerberos, a Sakura no le había tomado más que un par de intentos para hacer el hechizo a la perfección. La pila de peluches que la esmeralda había ganado, crecía cada vez más.

-Parece que solo queda uno- exclamó Shaoran mientras tomaba al unicornio.-Pero esta vez el cambio será desde una distancia más lejana- exclamó mientras colocaba al peluche en las ramas de un árbol y se volvía a acercar a Sakura.

-¿Lista?

Sakura se disponían a realizar el cambio cuando una hermosa ave de tonos rosas y rojos paso volando por encima de Shaoran, el rápido cambio de objetivo hizo que la carta Cambio se confundiera. La distracción había causado que múltiples cosas cambiaran de lugar. El unicornio apareció en medio del cielo pero fue atrapado por Shaoran antes de que cayera al suelo, el ave apareció en el dónde antes estaban las rocas y los pastelillos, pero estos dos últimos no los lograban localizar

-¿Y la roca ? ¿Y los pastelillos? - se preguntaron

-¡Los pastelillos!- gritaron Kero y Shaoran al ver como la roca aparecio en medio del cielo y los pastelillos se balanceaban entre las ramas del árbol. Todos trataron de salvar los pastelillos pero vieron con impotencia como la roca, al caer, golpeaba las ramas y de los pastelillos caían a estrellarse contra el barro.

-Sakurita...

-Ya, ya Kero...podemos hacer más cuando volvamos a casa. Shaoran, tú también puedes ayudarnos - exclamó divertida al ver el puchero de tristeza que su novio hacía al ver los pastelillos destrozados.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, después de todo salvaste al unicornio, asi que te lo mereces.


	2. 2 Destello

Dia 2. Destello

Tomoyo se encontraba cosiendo la ultima lentejuela a su diseño de esa semana. Colocó con cuidado la prenda en el maniquí y observo el producto final. Un hermoso vestido de bailarina en tonos pasteles, tenía pequeñas lentejuelas que simulaban hermosos destellos de luz y la tela de la falda simulaba el moviento de las flores al caer.

Tomoyo se encontraba sumamente orgullosa de su creación y más al admirar el traje en tonos verdes que acompañaba al hermoso vestido. Sabía que había pasado largas horas sin dormir, pero el producto final era una de sus creaciones favoritas.

Satisfecha, la amatista se quitó su delantal de trabajo y procedió a abrir la puerta.

Un par de castaños completamente sonrojados se encontraban frente a ella. Shaoran evitaba por todos medios hacer contacto visual con la amatista, mientras que la esmeralda tenía sus mejillas infladas y completamente sonrojadas.

-¡Sakurita! ¡Li! Pasen los trajes están listos.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la habitación con un caminar similar al de un robot mientras que un divertido Kero los seguía grabando todo con una pequeña cámara.

-Tomoyo...este...es esto...¿necesario? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Jo,jo,jo. Pues claro que si mi pequeña Sakura. Tú prometiste ayudarme con mi proyecto de arte y cinematografía. ¿Acaso cambiaste de opinión?-preguntó mientras hacía un leve puchero

Sakura era incapaz de decirle que no a esos ojos amatistas y Shaoran era incapaz de decirle que no a los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura. Fue así como, ante la petición de tomoyo de ayudarla para uno de los videos de su clase de cine y aprovechando que tenian unos días libres de clases, ambos castaños habían viajado a Japón para ayudar a su mejor amiga. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Tomoyo les mostró los trajes que usarían.

-Daidouji. ..

-Nada de Daidouji, Li. Ahora toma esto y ve a cambiarte- exclamó mientras le daba el traje correspondiente a ambos castaños.

-¿Ya te he dicho que eres malvada?- preguntó Kero mientras tomoyo sólo se limitaba a sonreír y preparar su cámara.

Cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron de cambiarse, la amatista los posicionó frente a un hermoso fondo de cerezos -Solamente recuerden los pasos que hemos ensayado y déjense llevar por la música- les recordó mientras elegía la melodía en su celular y los castaños empezaban a bailar la coreografía luciendo sus trajes llenos de destellos.

Hola! He logrado el segundo día xD espero les gustará.

Si tienen curiosidad de que bailaron Shao y Saku pues me inspire en este vídeo: leticiacosmosoficial/?locale2=es_LA

En ese perfil verán el video

Nos leemos


	3. 3 Bosque

Día 3. Bosque

Lan caminaba por entre los senderos del bosque. El peliazul disfrutaba la paz y tranquilidad que la naturaleza le otorgaba, especialmente cuando necesitaba pensar y poner sus ideas en orden.

-A veces vale la pena alejarse de la ciudad y disfrutar del aire fresco- murmuraba el joven, pero unos sonidos a algunos metros más adelante captaron su atención.

Con mucho cuidado, se acercó al lugar. Al llegar, le fue imposible no esbozar una sonrisa con la imagen ante él.

Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban en un claro del bosque, Shaoran parecía darle unas instrucciones a la esmeralda y esta asentía confirmando que comprendía lo que se le indicaba.

Lan decidió esconderse detrás de uno de los árboles para no interrumpir a los castaños -Li pocas veces sonríe de esa manera. Si me ven, se pondrán todos tímidos y sonrojados- murmuró.

Los castaños seguían practicando lo que parecían ser diferentes hechizos o movimientos para uno. La esmeralda sacó dos cartas de uno de sus bolsillos,un círculo mágico apareció y luego la imagen más hermosa que Lan había visto en su vida surgió.

Dos hermosas damas surgieron de las cartas. Una tenia un vestido blanco y su cabello era verde y cubierto por hojas y ramas. La otra tenia un hermoso cabello rizado, un vestido rosa lleno de flores y la sonrisa más encantadora. Ambas damas le sonrieron a los castaños, entrelazaron sus manos y dejaron que la magia fluyera por el lugar.

Lan veía con asombro como una lluvia de flores y arbustos de diferentes colores empezaban a rodear el area, una dulce fragancia invadía los sentidos y la naturaleza se sentía más viva que nunca. Sakura sacó otra carta, esta era una bella joven de cabello morado y largo que empezó a tararear con su hermosa voz.

Con un sonrisa, Lan vio como Shaoran ofrecía su mano a Sakura. La joven le dedicó una tímida sonrisa mientras la tomaba y comenzaban a bailar un vals.

El peliazul se quedo un rato disfrutando de la magia del ambiente y de la misma manera sigilosa en la que llegó, decidió irse para dejar que sus mejores amigos disfrutarán de ese mágico momento.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Día 3 completado (quien lo diría xD). Lan es uno de nuestros OCs del fic "Los Poderes de la Oscuridad"


	4. 4 Prueba

Día 4. Prueba

Sakura caminaba con paso decidido hacia el festival de esa noche. Hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de visitar un festival de verano en Hong Kong, pero jamás creyó que seria bajo estas circunstancias.

-Sakura, ¿estas temblando? -preguntó una muy divertida Meiling.

Sakura sólo logró negar con la cabeza ya que su voz había desaparecido. Se maldecía por aceptar esta tonta prueba pero su honor estaba en juego.

-Yo no te obligue a ver cual de las dos podía hacer giros con el bastón más tiempo. Tu te despisaste por ver pasar a Xiaolang sin camisa luego de su entrenamiento y por eso te cayó el bastón en la cabeza- agrego la de ojos rojizos.

Y es que era cierto, entre juegos ambas amigas habían decidió hacer una inocente apuesta: la que hiciera más giros con el bastón ganaría y la perdedora debía hacer una prueba de valentía. A pesar del temor inicial, Sakura estaba confiada en sus habilidades de porrista por lo cual acepto el reto sin dudarlo mucho. Desafortunadamente, jamás pensó que Shaoran iba a pasar justo por el jardín sin camisa y secando su cabello después del arduo entrenamiento.

-Aún recuerdo la cara de boba que pusiste al ver al chiquillo horroroso sin camisa- exclamó Kero sacando a la esmeralda de sus pensamientos -cualquiera diría que ya estas acostumbrada de verlo así. Siempre vamos a espiar sus entrenamientos los domingos por la mañana.

-¡Kero!

-Pervertida...- susurró Meiling lo suficientemente alto para causar un salvaje sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura. -¿Estás lista para entrar ?

-Si

-Recuerda la prueba es simple, solamente debes entrar a la casa de los sustos y permanecer adentro por más de cinco minutos.

-Entendido- respondió. Después de todo, la imagen que aún mantenía en su cabeza le daba un poco de valor.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hola! Día 4. Este pequeño one shot hace referencia a un capítulo de nuestro fic. Es un pequeño especial en honor al cumpleaños de Shao por si gustan pasar a leerlo


	5. 5 Siniestro

Dia 5. Siniestro

Sakura entró lentamente a la casa embrujada, el lugar tenia una luz tenue, las paredes estaban cubiertas de telarañas y algo viscoso además de unos parlantes emitían una música siniestra.

Con cada paso que la esmeralda daba, la madera del suelo empezaba a crujir.

"Parece que no hay nadie en el lugar" Pensó Sakura para si misma. De repente, una sombra pasó justo detrás de ella.

-¡HOE!- gritó mientras empezaba a correr por entre los pasillos. Cuando se detuvo para tomar aire notó con horror como algo viscoso y de color rojo empezaba a caerle en el cabello. Con mucho temor miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con el cuerpo decapitado de un hombre.

-Demonios, ¡Sakura se valiente!-murmuraba. Pero cuando el cuerpo empezó a moverse en su dirección, la esmeralda perdió todo rastro de pensamiento racional.

Gritando, la hechicera empezó a retroceder, pero para su sorpresa había ahora una pared donde antes había un pasillo. -¿Qué está pasando aquí?- se preguntaba mientras golpeaba la puerta y gritaba por ayuda.

La pared, como por arte de magia, se empezó a mover para dar paso a un pasillo repleto de puertas. Sin ser capaz de comprender lo que pasaba, la joven empezó a correr y trataba de abrir las puertas en busca de una salida pero no tenia éxito.

La música siniestra aumentaba y ahora una neblina empezaba a cubrir el lugar. -¡Tonta puerta! ¡Ábrete! -rogaba. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Sakura fue incapaz de contener un grito de horror.

Shaoran se encontraba en medio de la habitación, el ambarino tenia todo el cuerpo cubierto de pequeñas cortadas y estaba rodeado de un charco de sangre.

-¡SHAORAN NO!

-Sakura, Sakura. Amor ¿Estas bien? - preguntaba un Shaoran asustado al ver como su novia no despertaba, gritaba y lloraba en su sueño.

La esmeralda abrió los ojos y al ver a su novio sano y salvo, solo acato a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mi niña- decía mientras la abrazaba con fuerza- ¿Qué soñaste?

Entre sollozos, Sakura le contó toda la pesadilla que había vivido. El ambarino solo la escuchaba y le daba pequeños besos en la nariz.

-Ay Sakura, ese es el trailer que vimos ayer en el cine. La película era "Casas Siniestras". Mi amada niña fueron solo tres minutos y mira como te afectó- respondió el joven.

-Soy una cobarde.

-No lo eres. Eres sensible nada más. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer un helado?

Con un puchero, la joven asintió y tomados de la mano salieron de la casa.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hola! Pobre Sakura me dio un poco de pena hacerla sufrir, pero al final fue por un helado con su amado ^-^


	6. 6 Reyes

Dia 6. Reyes

Tomoyo no podía creer que había tomado la salida incorrecta del aeropuerto por enésima vez ese día. El lugar era tan grande que, a pesar de que visitaba Hong Kong tan frecuentemente como podía, igual se confundía con las salidas y entradas.

-Rayos, se supone que vengo de sorpresa por el fin de semana para tomar las medidas de Sakura y Li para mis nuevos diseños inspirados en los grandes reyes y reinas de antaño. Ahora como llegaré si ni se donde estoy- murmuraba angustiada la diseñadora.

-¿Daidouji?-preguntó una voz que la hizo sobresaltarse.

-¡Lan! No sabes que gusto me da verte- exclamó.

-Siempre es agradable verme mi querida amatista- bromeó el joven -Ya enserio, creí que no te vería hasta las vacaciones de invierno así que estoy gratamente sorprendido.

-Venía a manera de sorpresa pero me perdí. Quería visitar a Sakura durante el fin de semana

-Ya veo...

-¿Todavía no se hablan mucho ?

-Los veo de vez en cuando pero ya sabes están ocupados- respondió- El otro día los vi en el bosque y estaban bailando- pero se detuvo al ver el puchero de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me cuentes esas cosas si no las grabaste.

El peliazul solo sonrió de medio lado, le mostró su celular a Tomoyo y luego tecleo algo en el mismo.

-¡Lan! ¡Gracias!

-Ese video es oro puro querida amiga. Se que algún día lograré chantajear a Li con él- bromeó - ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer y luego te llevo a la casa de Sakura?- preguntó.

Tomoyo solo le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se encaminaron al lugar.

En la cafetería comieron y charlaron acerca de diferentes cosas. Para sorpresa de Tomoyo el peliazul había leído muchos libros de fantasía y de historia de grandes reyes. Cuando Tomoyo le mostró sus diseños, entre ambos empezaron a intercambiar ideas hasta que Tomoyo empezó a dibujar en su cuaderno.

Una vez finalizado el dibujo, la chica se quedo mirando el papel con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. -Creo que perderme el día de hoy fue lo mejor que me ha pasado. Lan, con tu ayuda estos diseños quedaron divinos.

-¿Tengo futuro en la industria de la moda entonces? - preguntó con una sonrisa

\- Creo que estoy viendo al futuro líder del departamento creativo de industrias Daidouji- respondió mientras reía y se en caminaban a la casa de Sakura.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ...

Hola! Que les diré mi niño amado es mi debilidad Así que le dedique el cap a mi amatista y al peliazul favoritos.


	7. 7 Fondo

Día 7. Fondo

-Demonios, ¡¿Dónde rayos lo deje?!- murmuraba Shaoran mientras buscaba por quinta vez en su habitación esa mañana.

"Es imposible que lo dejará en algún otro lugar. Desde que lo conseguí, me aseguré de que no dejará esta habitación.¡ Y ahora lo perdí! Ya revisé incluso al fondo del armario" pensaba frustrado.

En ese instante Ieran venía hacía la habitación de su hijo para recordarle que debía prepararse para un evento esa noche. Notó como la puerta de la habitación de su hijo estaba entreabierta y no pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad. La mujer quedó perpleja ante el desorden del lugar. La habitación usualmente estaba impecable, pero en en ese momento todas las cosas del futuro líder estaban por todas partes y su hijo tenía cara de desesperado.

-Madre...disculpe el desorden...se que no es apropiado que el futuro líder tenga su habitación de esta manera...pero..es que yo... pues ...

La mujer solo río por lo bajo, entró a la habitación sorteando los diferentes objetos en el suelo y luego cuidadosamente corrió varios cosas que estaban en la cama para tomar asiento.

-Hijo, ven acá.

Cabizbajo, el ambarino se sentó junto a su madre.

-¿Qué estás buscando?

-Madre...

-Xiaolang...

-Madre perdí el collar que me entregó como regalo para Sakura. Se que mi padre se lo dió como regalo y ahora lo he perdido...soy lo peor.

Ieran sólo veía con ternura el sonrojo avergonzado de su hijo mientras evitaba la mirada de la matriarca. Con un gesto de ánimo, la mujer despeino el cabello castaño de su hijo.

-Sabes...tu padre tenía una tendencia a perder las cosas...siempre andaba buscando sus notas, su reloj e incluso los regalos que compraba para mi como sorpresa terminaban perdidos .

-¿Padre era desordenado? - preguntó el ambarino incrédulo

-¡Claro! Hijo, lo ordenado no lo sacaste de él créeme- respondió divertida. Pero era un gran hechicero y tenía un truco para que su desorden no se notara.

-¿Qué hacía?

La matriarca se puso de pie, el círculo mágico de la familia apareció debajo de sus pies y pronunció en voz baja un hechizo.

Shaoran veía admirado como los objetos volaban del suelo y se colocaban en sus respectivos lugares. -Tantos años ordenando el cuarto sin magia...me parece un poco cruel de su parte, madre- susurró divertido.

-Hey, al final sirvió...usualmente eres muy organizado- rió la mujer- oh mira, parece que el collar estaba hasta el fondo del librero- exclamó mientras veía como el cofre flotaba en dirección a ellos.

-Bueno ya hemos encontrado el collar desaparecido, ahora prepárate para el evento de esta noche.

-Madre...

-Si

-¿Podría enseñarme el hechizo?

La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza. -Sólo uno de los dos puede conocer el hechizo y creo que Sakura lo usará más- murmuró mientras dejaba la habitación.

-Eso explica porque la habitación de Sakura esta tan ordenada últimamente- río el joven mientras guardaba el collar en su escritorio.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hola! Día 7 no puedo creer que llegará hasta aquí je je. Nuestra versión de Ieran siempre será más allá que la mujer seria y líder del clan, y su personalidad es un tanto traviesa xD


	8. 8 Sempiterno

Dia 8. Sempiterno

-Definitivamente es un día maravilloso- exclamaba Tomoyo mientras caminaba por el parque junto a Shaoran.

-Definitivamente es un esplendido día...Daidouji lamento mucho que no pudieras pasar mucho tiempo con Sakura.

-No te preocupes, Li. Al menos pude verla antes de que se fuera al campamento de porrismo y logré actualizar sus medidas. Además, Sakura se veía emocionada por los nuevos diseños. ¡SE VERÁ DIVINAA!- respondió con estrellas en los ojos de la emoción.

-En serio nunca cambias- respondió Shaoran riendo.

La amatista solo se detuvo un momento para ver la sonrisa de su amigo mientras sacaba su cámara.

-¡Daidouji!

-¿Qué? Verte sonreir no es algo muy común...al menos no lo era antes, pero desde que Sakura vive aquí en Hong Kong siempre tienes una sonrisa en tu rostro.

El ambarino abrió los ojos a manera de sorpresa mientras sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a arder. -Yo...este...-

-No tienes que decir nada Li. La felicidad de los que amo es mi felicidad.

-Así que tú eras la de esa frase. Hace mucho tiempo escuché a Sakura repetir esas mismas palabras- comentó -¿Daidouji?

-Dime

-¿Enserio ella nunca...este... lo notó?

-¿Mi sempiterno sentimiento?- preguntó mientras veía como el ambarino asentía tímidamente.

-Sakura puede ser despistada la mayoría de las veces. Creo que ella sabe el gran cariño que siento por ella, solamente que no entiende que clase de sentimiento es.

-Un sempiterno amor...es una frase tan poética pero a la vez creo que nos describe a la perfección ¿No lo crees?- murmuró el joven

-Me da ideas para una linea de ropa inspirada en famosos Haikus-

El ambarino solo reía al ver a su amiga sacar su libreta de bocetos y empezar a dibujar. -Daidouji, nunca cambiarás-

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hola! Algunas palabras y sus definiciones usadas en el one shot de hoy:

Haiku: Poema japonés de 17 sílabas nacido de la escisión del haikai, del cual se conservaron solo los tres versículos iniciales (de 5, 7 y 5 sílabas respectivamente).

Está la lluvia

el ambiente perfecto

pero faltas tú.

Pueden leer mas acerca de los haikus:

.

Sempiterno: Que durará siempre, que no tendrá fin.


	9. 9 Hechicero

Día 9 hechicero

-Chiquillo

-Cállate

-¡Chi-qui-llo!

-Peluche tonto ¿qué quieres ?

-Tengo hambre

-¿Y?

-Debes alimentarme. Sakura te dijo que debías cuidar de mi mientras la mamá de Tomoyo y el abuelo están de visita- indicó el pequeño guardián.

Shaoran solo dejó escapar un suspiro. Sabía que le había prometido a su amada cuidar del guardián, pero el peluche tenía el don de sacarlo de quicio fácilmente.

-Ni siquiera necesitas comer. Yue no lo necesita

-Yue es un amargado. Su alma es amarga por falta de comer dulces. Dame unos chocolates aunque sea...se que tienes algunos por aquí puedo olerlos.

-No, esos chocolates son un regalo de Sakura. Ni pienses que compartiré contigo mis chocolates- gruñó Shaoran haciendo énfasis en el "mis".

-Ay mocoso. Eres un chiquillo...apuesto que nunca podrás ser un hechicero digno de derrotar al gran Kerberos.

-Peluche, yo podría derrotarte aún sin usar magia.

-¡Ja! Si claro...entonces te reto a tres desafíos sin magia ¿Aceptas?

-Acepto. Y el ganador promete compartir su reserva secreta de dulces con el otro- agregó Shaoran sabiendo que el guardián tenía una colección de exquisitos chocolates que no compartía con nadie.

-Trato.

Guardián y hechicero empezaron la competencia. Primero jugaron una partida de ajedrez que fue ganada por Shaoran. Segundo, Kero retó a Shaoran a una partida de video juegos donde logró una victoria contundente.

-Ha sido una dura batalla...después de todo eres un digno oponente- dijo Kero.

-El siguiente reto definirá todo. Te demostraré que soy un gran hechicero usando o no magia.

-Y yo te demostrare que no debes tratar mal al gran Kerberos- contestó mientras lanzaba los dados y empezaban la partida de Monopoly.

Cuatro horas después, Ieran subía a la habitación de su hijo para avisarle que ya era hora de cenar, pero se encontró con el pequeño guardián y su hijo dormidos profundamente. Shaoran parecía que se había quedado dormido mientras cargaba al guardián del Sol.

-A juzgar por las fichas...parece que nadie ganó- murmuró la mujer divertida -creo que los dejaré dormir por el día de hoy.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hola! Día nueve...este mes va rapidísimo. Quería agradecer por todos los votos y comentarios que le han dejado al Fictober ?


	10. 10 Adivina

Día 10. Adivina

A veces quisiera ser una adivina y poder adivinar qué pasa por tu mente cuando te quedas viendo hacia la ventana. En que piensas cuando frunces el ceño mientras caminas a tu casa o a qué se debe el que casi nunca sonrías.

Ser una adivina me daría la capacidad de animarte los días en que tu hermosa mirada ámbar se ve apagada o cuando parece que tuviste una discusión con alguien y te irritas fácilmente.

Me gustaría poder pasar largas tardes de lluvia conversando a tu lado y con una taza de chocolate caliente, pero la timidez se interpone y no me deja hacerte conversación.

Desearía ser adivina y poder tener el valor de decirte más que un "Buenos días" para así poder ver mi reflejo en esos ojos que tanto amo por más de un segundo.

Quisiera ser adivina para saber cual es tu color favorito, aunque secretamente espero que sea el esmeralda como mis ojos, y poder darte regalos inspirados en ese color.

Desearía saber los motivos que te trajeron a Japón tan lejos de tu familia y poder adivinar si a veces sientes nostalgia o soledad.

Mientras escribo estas palabras, siento la angustia de amar y no ser correspondida, de vivir en secreto con estos sentimientos y de solo amar a la distancia.

Y es que desde el día que vi tus ojos ambarinos y tu rebelde cabello color chocolate, quede prendada y deseé ser una adivina para leer tus pensamientos y aspirar a robar tu corazón.

Quizás nunca lleguen a ti estas palabras, estas que escribo durante una clase de matemáticas. Donde suspiró al ver tu entusiasmo y veo una chispa de alegría en tu mirada.

Espero algún día que el destino me sonría y pueda dejar de desear ser una adivina y quizás solamente quizás llegar a ser más que una amiga.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Día 10. No pregunten. No se me ocurría nada para está palabra y pensé en salirme del mundo de nuestro fic por un día y crear un mundo alterno donde cierta esmeralda sólo ame de lejos.

Espero les agrade este pequeño experimento del día.

? ﾟﾒﾛ? ﾟﾒﾚ


	11. 11 Libro

Día 11. Libro

No importaba que tan complicada se pusiera su vida o que tantas preocupaciones le agobiaran, Lan siempre iba a encontrar en la biblioteca un refugio donde podía pensar con claridad.

El olor a los libros, el crujido de la madera al caminar y como los rayos de luz se colaban entre las libreras, hacían que el edificio fuera como su segundo hogar. "Tenía un tiempo sin venir a la biblioteca municipal" pensaba mientras rozaba con la punta de los dedos los diferentes títulos.-Parece que han agregado más libros a la colección de historia - murmuraba feliz.

Un par de libreros más atrás, Shaoran repasaba con la mirada los diferentes títulos del área de romance, magia y aventura. -Fanren me pidió un libro pero solo me dijo que escogiera por ella...si no llevo algo que le guste...la escucharé quejarse por días- murmuraba el castaño.

-Deberías llevarle este...- dijo una voz detrás del amabarino

Al voltearse, Shaoran vió a Lan quien sostenía un hermoso libro de tapa dura que tenía hermosos detalles labrados en tonos dorados y esmeraldas. El peliazul se acercó un poco más a su amigo y le extendió el hermoso libro.

-Lan...

-Se llama "El Príncipe de la Máscara", lo leí hace unos meses. Esta lleno de magia, aventura y amor por lo que creo que a tu hermana le encantará- respondió mientras dejaba que un incómodo silencio se posara entre ellos.

Shaoran tomó el libro que le extendió su amigo mientras sentía el hermoso relieve entre sus dedos. -La portada es bellísima-

-Es la máscara que usa el personaje principal. De hecho ahora que lo pienso se parece un poco a ti.

-¿Enserio? Deberé leerlo si es así. ¿Viniste buscando algún libro en especial ?

-En realidad sólo vengo a veces a pensar...me gusta estar rodeado de libros.

-Las biblioteca son buenos lugares para pensar. Ahora que recuerdo, vi que la recepcionista estaba cargando un nuevo lote de libros que acaba de llegar.

-¿La señorita Fa? Mmmm siempre le guste más que tú...podría ir a ayudarle y ver si hay algo interesante.

Shaoran solo sonrió -Tengo algo de tiempo libre así que podría ayudarles...

-Me parece bien pero si vemos algo interesante yo lo leeré primero.

-¡Lan!

-¿Qué? La señorita Fa me prefiere a mi. Siempre me daba los libros de historia incluso antes de que entrarán al sistema.

El ambarino solo rodó los ojos y se limitó a seguir a su amigo por entre los pasillos llenos de libros y aventuras.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hola! Día 11 que rápido.

El nombre del libro que le da Lancito a Shao es un fic que me ha robado suspiros. La autora es Amatista1986 y pueden leer "El Príncipe de la Máscara" en fanfiction

Muchas gracias a todos por sus review! Espero sigan disfrutando del Fictober!


	12. 12 Lágrima

Día

Amargas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la joven de ojos rojizos y cabello negro como la noche. -Estoy harta de esta ciudad ya quiero que sean las vacaciones de invierno para regresar a Hong Kong - murmuraba mientras veía como su helado se empezaba a derretir y unas hormigas llegaban a atacarlo. -Este lugar apesta- agregó mientras sentía la lágrimas aparecer de nuevo.

-¿Meiling?

La pelinegra alzó la mirada y se topó con unos ojos negros con detalles dorados que tenía meses de no ver. -¡Lan!- gritó mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del chico y le daba un abrazo de oso.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿A quién hay que matar ?

La chica solamente lo abrazo más fuerte mientras trataba de reír en silencio -Tan ocurrente como siempre,¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Mi madre esta en una subasta y como no tenia que hacer nada en Hong Kong decidí venir a Shangai y acompañarla.

Meiling sólo le dedicó una mirada de incredulidad y una sonrisa ladeada -¿Sigues sin hablar con los tortolos?

-No me cambies el tema, jovencita. ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-Lan...

-Mei...

-Te cuento si aceptas que te invite a comer.

El chico sólo sonrió mientras extendía su mano imitando a un príncipe -La cafetería de la esquina parece ser famosa por su pastel de manzana. Permitame escoltarla, princesa.- dijo causando que Meiling tratará de acallar una carcajada.

Mientras disfrutaban de una malteada y una rebanada de pastel, Meiling le contaba a Lan los motivos de su llanto.

-¿Es muy mala la academia? - preguntó el peliazul mientras quitaba con su mano las lagrimas que habían vuelto a aparecer en las mejillas de su amiga.

-No es mala...en realidad las personas son amables y soy de las mejores de la clase pero...

-Extrañas a Li y a Sakura

-Y a ti también, tonto.

-Es obvio que por quien sufres es por mi querida princesa, pero eso es obvio.

-¡Lan!

-Ya,ya dejo de molestar...Mei sabes que te extrañamos tanto como tu a nosotros. Si te sientes muy sola, trata de comunicarte conmigo y yo vendré en un santiamén. Es mas, Sakura debe tener algun tipo de magia para que lleguemos más pronto- respondió con un guiño de complicidad.

-Lan...Gracias por venir...

-No es nada...solo no quiero ver esos hermosos ojos rojizos derramar más lágrimas, ¿OK?

-OK- respondió Meiling con una sonrisa.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hola! Una vez leí un comentario donde nos decían que Lan haría buena pareja con Mei. No se si lo serían pero me gusta que Lan, al igual que Shaoran, no quiera ver a sus amigas llorar.


	13. 13 Pez

Día 13. Pez

Sakura miraba entretenida el suave movimiento que causaba el Pez Koi en el agua. Las ondas que producía al moverse, se expandian a lo largo del estanque del templo. -Este lugar me recuerda mucho al templo de la profesora Mizuki- murmuraba mientras sumergia un poco su mano para sentir la fresca temperatura del agua.

El hermoso pez, curioso ante la presencia de la chica, se acercó y empezó a nadar alrededor de la mano de Sakura.

-Todo debe fluir,¿No es así pequeño amigo? Deben fluir incluso si no es algo que queremos que suceda-

-Es una de las lecciones más difíciles que debemos aprender, pero tu la has logrado aceptar incluso mejor que Clow- dijo una voz a su lado.

Al girarse, Sakura vio con sorpresa como Adalius se encontraba a su lado. El poderoso hechicero, tenia una mirada llena de paz y su aura estaba llena de calma.

-Adalius...pero. ..¿Cómo?...

-Parece que nuestro pequeño amigo pez tiene poderes mágicos, él notó tu nostalgia y de alguna forma creyó que yo podía ayudar.

-Ya veo...

-Sakura...¿Qué sucede?

La esmeralda respiro hondo y decidió comentarle todas sus preocupaciones al joven de ojos dorados. Adalius solo se limitaba a escuchar atentamente o asentir cuando ella parecía confirmar si él entendía su preocupación.

-En definitiva es algo preocupante querida...desearía poder ayudarte pero...

-Por ahora son solo sospechas...supongo que debo dejarlo fluir.

-Sakura, ¿Conoces la leyenda del pez Koi? - al ver que la chica giro su cabeza en confusión decidió continuar. -Se dice que cuando un pez Koi logra nadar río arriba hasta alcanzar la cascada, recibe una recompensa por su esfuerzo.

-¿Recompensa?

-Se le otorga la capacidad de transformarse en un dragón. Podríamos decir que es un premio por todo el esfuerzo y sufrimiento que debe de pasar.

Sakura solo se limitó a mirar como el hermoso pez nadaba de un lugar a otro. "Todo debe fluir"

-Adalius. ..muchas gracias...¿Podríamos mantener esta charla como un secreto entre nosotros?

-Claro- respondió mientras depositaba un corto beso en la mejilla de la joven- Espero que nuestra charla ayudara...

-Este pez sabia exactamente que debía hacer-

-Mantén esa sonrisa pequeña...y recuerda que...

-Todo estará bien...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hola! ^-^ solo dejare este one shot por aquí y me iré lentamente...


	14. 14 Dios

Día 14. Dios

Shaoran corría desesperado por entre los pasillos del hospital, su corazón dolía por el esfuerzo y su respiración se entrecortaba, pero la urgencia de llegar era mayor.

Al estar frente la habitación 204 del hospital, el ambarino solo podía pedirle a los Dioses que sus temores no fueran realidad. Con un sudor frio recorriendo su frente, tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró para entrar a la habitación.

Su persona más amada se encontraba en el lugar, acostada en la cama de ese maldito hospital, entubada y luchando por la vida y todo por su culpa.

Incapaz de pronunciar palabra, Shaoran se acercó a la cama, tomó la mano de su amor y empezó a derramar amargas lágrimas de dolor y culpa.

-Dios...esto es mi culpa...estas aquí por mi irresponsabilidad...lo lamento tanto- murmuraba mientras depositaba cortos besos en la mano de su amada.

Lamentablemente, esos ojos que tanto amaba no se abrían, su sonrisa no se plasmaba y su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil. Shaoran no podía creer que lo que comenzó como un simple entrenamiento mágico los llevará a esta situación.

-Sabes chiquillo...no es tu culpa-

-Kerberos yo...

-No digas nada... nadie sabía que esto podría pasar...

-¿Qué queda hacer?-pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Esperar que todo salga bien...esperar que todo salga bien, chiquillo- pero justo en ese momento el monitor atado a la joven empezaba a dar signos de alerta.

El sonido de la alarma había logrado despertar al ambarino de su pesadilla, con pesadez, el joven tomó su teléfono y apagó la alarma.

"Buenos días, mi princesa...¿Cómo estás"] escribió rápidamente en su celular. Para su sorpresa una notificación de respuesta llegó a los pocos minutos.

"¡Buenos días Shaoran! Estoy preparando brownies para nuestro almuerzo por eso me desperté temprano"

Incapaz de responder, el joven solo abrazo el celular y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. -Gracias a los Dioses...fue solo una pesadilla-

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hoy deje salir a mi ohkawa interna xD y Shaoran salio sufriendo ^-^


	15. 15 Caja

Día 15. Caja

-Shaoran...¿Qué tienes en esa caja?

-N...na..nada...Sakura...¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que tienes una caja color esmeralda en tu espalda y parece que la estas ocultando.

-Sakura...que cosas dices...¡Sakura!- exclamó el joven al ver como su novia se acercaba cada vez más a él y empezaba a robarle pequeños besos.

-Shaoran...¿Qué hay en la caja?- preguntaba en un susurro mientras depositaba pequeños besos en el cuello del chico.

Shaoran, rogando mantener su muy escaso autocontrol, apretó con más fuerza la pequeña cajita esmeralda entre sus manos -Y..ya te dije que no hay na...nada- respondió con un hilo de voz al sentir el cálido aliento de su amor en su oído.

-Shaoran...

-No te voy a decir que hay en la cajita...

-¿Ni siquiera si te doy mas besitos?- preguntó mientras hacía un leve puchero e inflaba las mejillas.

-Si te digo...mi madre me mata...-

Sakura había colocado sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y no despegaba la mirada de este. Shaoran sentía que sus mejillas ardían mientras se preguntaba por qué nadie encendía el aire acondicionado.-Sakura yo...esta cajita...- pero no pudo continuar ya que la esmeralda lo silencio con un apasionado beso que él no tardó en empezar a corresponder.

Con mucho cuidado la esmeralda trataba de arrebatarle la cajita al ambarino. Y es que, desde que lo vio salir por casualidad de la joyería más reconocida de la ciudad, Sakura no había podido quitarse de la cabeza aquella cajita cuyo contenido ella desconocía.

-Sakura...- murmuró Shaoran al separarse un momento para tomar aire.-Lo que hay en la cajita...es una sorpresa - agregó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, un corto beso en los labios y se marchaba de la habitación lo más rápido que podía.

-Cobarde...- murmuró divertida. Sakura esperó unos minutos, luego se soltó el cabello y se dispuso a seguir a Shaoran mientras llevaba una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hola! Ya vamos a la mitad del mes. El tiempo vuela. ¿Qué tendrá la cajita ? Los leemos


	16. 16 Campamento

Día 16. Campamento

Ir de campamento nunca sería la actividad favorita de Lan. Los bichos, la falta de electricidad y lo incómoda de la tienda de campaña eran sólo algunas de las razones que se interponian para que disfrutará al cien por ciento, pero sus padres se habían decidido por está actividad para pasar algunos días en familia.

-Lan, ¿podrías pasarnos esas cajas de ahí?-preguntó su madre mientras ella cargaba todo lo necesario para montar la tienda de acampar.

-Claro...¿Hay algún motivo en particular para que decidieran acampar este año?

La mujer solo le dedicó una sonrisa mientras revolvía los cabellos del peliazul -¿No recuerdas lo que tu padre ha hablado sin parar estos últimos dos meses?

-La lluvia de estrellas...¡Cómo puede olvidarlo! Así que papá nos arrastró hasta aquí para poder ese evento...¿Cómo te logró convencer?- preguntó levantando una ceja incredulo.

-Lan...tu padre no me sobornó si es lo que piensas...

-Mamá...

-Bueno, bueno me prometió ir a una tienda de antigüedades que queda en el siguiente pueblo.

-Eres malvada...¿Y para mi no hay soborno?- preguntó finjiendo estar dolido con su madre.

-Y dices que la negociante soy yo...mmm...¿Qué te parece si vamos por ese libro nuevo que me pediste el otro día en la librería?

-¿El de civilizaciones antiguas?

-Si

-Muy bien, tenemos un trato. Es un gusto hacer negocios con usted querida madre- contestó riendo mientras la mujer le daba un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Ayúdame a montar el campamento-

-Si, madre.

Pasaron el rato batallando con las instrucciones de la tienda de acampar y luego montaron lo que sería el área se comidas. Una vez que terminaron, el padre de Lan, que había llegado pocos minutos después de que su hijo descubriera los motivos del viaje, se levantó y tomó su telescopio para dirigirse a la colina que estaba a unos pocos metros del campamento.

-El evento ya va a empezar, ¿Quieren ir conmigo? - preguntó el hombre a lo cual madre e hijo asintieron y se encaminaron todos juntos al lugar.

Al llegar a la colina el peliazul se separó un poco de sus padres. Pocas veces tienen la oportunidad de estar sin las presiones del trabajo así que les daré un tiempo a solas pensó.

La noche era fresca y el cielo estaba completamente despejado lo cual creaba el escenario perfecto para una lluvia de estrellas. Al ver hacia arriba, Lan vio con asombro como pequeñas estelas de luz iluminaban la noche.

El joven mantenía la mirada fija en el cielo mientras pensaba que no era tan malo ir de campamento de vez en cuando.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ...

Hola! Creí que no iba a poder publicar el one shot de hoy por todo el trabajo que tenía pero las musas de la inspiración me ayudaron y el one shot se escribió casi que solo *-*


	17. 17 Mujer

Día 17. Mujer

Ieran veía divertida la escena que estaba ocurriendo en la cocina de la mansión. Su hijo y nuera estaban preparando unos pastelillos de chocolate que habían visto en una revista. La pareja estaba tan concentrada en la tarea, que no habían notado la prescencia de la mujer.

La matriarca no iba a negar que aveces escondía su aura mágica y gustaba de observar esos momentos desde lejos. Ver a su único hijo varón sonreír de esa manera e incluso bromear o reír sin preocupaciones le llenaban sus corazón de mucha felicidad.

Y es que Xiaolang siempre había sido algo retraído incluso con sus familiares más cercanos, pero cuando volvió durante las vacaciones de invierno pudo ver el cambio de inmediato.

Desde el día en que conoció a la esmeralda por primera vez, sabia que ella era la mujer destinada para su hijo. Quería molestarlo como lo hacían sus otras hijas que causaban terribles sonrojos en su pequeño lobo, pero sabia que debía esperar hasta que esté aceptará por completo lo que sentía por la elegida por Clow.

Es por eso que desde que Sakura se había mudado a Hong Kong, aprovechaba cada ocasión para dejar salir su lado travieso. Y es que disfrutaba ver como su hijo perdía su típica seriedad para volverse un manojo de nervios y sonrojos.

-Creo que haré una de mis majestuosas apareciones- murmuró la mujer con una sonrisa mientras entraba a la cocina justo en el momento que la pareja estaba compartiendo un beso.

-¡Madre!

-¡Señora Ieran!

-No me tomen importancia yo solo venía por un vaso de agua fresca...hace calor, ¿no creen? - comentaba divertida mientras por dentro reía al ver sus reacciones.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hola! Día 17 y no podía olvidar un one shot dedicado a mi querida Ieran


	18. 18 Olvido

Día 18. Olvido

-Shaoran, ¿alguna vez has querido mandar una memoria al olvido?

-Pues no lo se creo que no...¿A que se debe la pregunta?

La esmeralda sólo sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación.-Es una tontería...te vas a reir-

Shaoran solo se acercó a su amada y colocó su mano en la mejilla de la joven. -No- respondió mientras le daba un corto beso en la punta de la nariz.

-Es que estaba leyendo...este libro...el del chico que es mago y tiene una cicatriz-

-La historia de Hiragizawa- murmuró Shaoran tratando de contener una risa.

-¡Shaoran!

-¡Perdón, perdón! ¿Y qué pasa con el libro?

-Es que bueno lo estaba leyendo pero en eso una chica paso hablando del final de la historia y...pues...

-¿Te arruinaron el final y por eso quieres mandar ese recuerdo al olvido?

-Siiii...no es justo casi nunca leo libros y cuando leo uno que me agrada...resulta que escucho el final.

-Siempre puedes preguntarle a Hiragizawa su versión de la historia- respondió entre risas

-¡Shaoran!

El ambarino simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa y la atrapó en un abrazo de oso.-Sabes...creo que desde que llegaste a mi vida no hay nada que quiera mandar al olvido- dijo.

-Quizás un beso me ayude a olvidar lo que escuché?

-Quizás...-agregó Shaoran con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a besar a su amada deseando nunca olvidar estos momentos.

... ... ... ... ... ... .. ..

Tarde pero llegué xD lo que pasa cuando me encuentro historias en wattpad y no puedo parar de leer ?


	19. 19 Psicosis

Día 19. Piscosis

El sentimiento de matar no era algo que Shaoran experimentará muy seguido últimamente, pero enserio que el idiota que estaba hablando con su novia se lo estaba poniendo difícil.

El ambarino veía a una distancia prudencial como su novia hablaba con uno de sus compañeros del equipo de soccer. -Él muy idiota- siseaba mientras veía como le dedicaban una sonrisa coqueta a su esmeralda.

-Si estás consciente que Sakura sólo tiene ojos para ti, ¿verdad? - dijo una voz detrás de él.

La voz de Lan lo sobresaltó. Las cosas con su mejor amigo seguían un tanto tensas y todavía tenían una conversación pendiente. -Lan...- pero se detuvo al ver que su amigo le hacía una seña para que callara.

-Todavía tenemos una conversación pendiente pero necesito un poco más de tiempo- interrumpió - pero me es inevitable no intervenir cuando te veo con esa psicosis tuya.

-No es psicosis- se defendió

-Entonces es un ataque de celos...Daidouji y Meiling dicen que eran muy característicos hace unos años-

-No te burles

-¡No me estoy burlando!

-¡Te estas riendo!

-Estas a la defensiva por tus celos. Además con quien deberías molestarte es con él que esta coqueteando con Sakura...y...espera...parece que la está invitando a salir- agregó mientras observaba la reacción del ambarino.

Al voltear, Shaoran vió con alivio como su amada parecía negarse amablemente a la petición, se despidió del joven y se dirigía en dirección a Shaoran.

-¡Shaoran!- gritó mientras corría hacia él.

-Te dije...deja la psicosis...

-Lan...Gracias- susurró el ambarino dedicándole una sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

Lan sólo se limitó a toser para llenar el silencio incómodo y con un gesto de su mano se despidió apresuradamente de Shaoran.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

¡Hola!

Si se preguntan para cuando se arreglan estos tres... la respuesta es pronto...una de las palabras del fictober esta dedicada a esa conversación que tenemos pendiente desde LPDLO


	20. 20 Infierno

Día 20 Infierno

Shaoran estaba pasando por un infierno personal. Después de salir de la oficina del doctor del clan Li, sentía como la mirada de su madre lo observaba llena de decepción.

Había cedido a los impulsos de su cuerpo y estaba pagando las consecuencias, era una ventaja que solo su madre y su hermana mayor estuvieran en la mansión en ese momento.

-Madre...yo..

-No quiero discutir esto de nuevo Xiaolang...entiendo que...sea algo que te encanta pero jamás pensé que harías eso...mucho menos a pocas horas del evento que tenemos con los nuevos inversionistas.

El joven hechicero sólo se limitó a bajar la cabeza y aceptar el regaño y sonrojarse ante la memoria. Se preguntaba si la carta tiempo lo ayudaría para tratar de evitar lo ocurrido, pero una parte de él sabía que debía vivir este infierno temporal en el que se metió.

No sabía cómo se había dejado llevar hasta ese punto. Se había prometido no sobrepasarse pero una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando se dió cuenta, fue imposible detenerse. La vergüenza de recordar cómo le encontró su madre y hermana aún le causaba un dolor en el pecho.

El celular de su madre timbró un par de veces, la matriarca contestó y Shaoran pudo recordar cómo respirar al ver la cara de alivio de su madre. -Wei las ha logrado encontrar más ...parece que después de todo vas a lograr salir de esta querido hijo- le dijo la mujer ya más tranquila.-Pero recuerda las indicaciones del doctor-

-Pero madre...-

-Xiaolang...repite lo que el doctor te dijo-

Con un suspiro y un sonrojo el ambarino evitó la mirada de su madre.

-Xiaolang...

-Nada de chocolate por los próximos dos meses. Es una suerte que todo quedará en una indigestión severa- murmuró

-¿Y esto pasó por...?

-Por comerme cinco cajas de trufas con chocolate y cinco barras de chocolate amargo- agregó de mala gana.

-¿Y recuerdas a donde vamos ?

-Vamos a la cena que celebran los Li en honor a nuestro nuevo socio. Uno de los productores de chocolate más famosos de toda Europa y donde...donde..

-Degustaremos todo lo que te comiste hace un par de horas...y por suerte logramos conseguir de nuevo.

-Ya estoy bien...se verá de mala educación que no coma nada...

-Claro que comerás...ensalada...- refutó la mujer mientras sonreía al ver como su hijo iba a vivir un propio infierno por sus actos. Ir a una cena con temática de chocolate y no poder comer más nada.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hola! Que castigo más cruel para el Lobito pero eso le pasa por goloso xD

Ya faltan pocos días xD gracias por todo el apoyo y los comentarios. Los queremos


	21. 21 Calabaza

Día 21. Calabaza

Kero veía entretenido como Sakura trataba de imitar con arcilla la forma de una calabaza. La esmeralda ya llevaba un par de horas en la tarea y múltiples intentos fallidos, pero no se rendía fácilmente.

-Sakurita, ¿Para qué haces una calabaza?

-En la clase de arte nos pidieron una escultura y decidí por un tema de Halloween...no sabia que una simple calabaza me resultará tan difícil- respondió dando un resoplido.

-Creo que no está tan mal...aunque

-Parece más una pera que una calabaza...lo sé...

El guardián revoloteó alrededor de su dueña pensando como ayudarle.-¿Es una hermosa tarde, ¿qué te parece si salimos un rato para que despejes tus ideas?

Sakura asintió alegre ante la idea, tomó sus llaves y salió junto con Kero escondido en su bolso. Hacia mucho tiempo que ama y guardián no pasaban una tarde solo para ellos donde comieron helado, pasearon por el parque e incluso vieron una película.

-Ha sido una tarde maravillosa- comentaba el guardián mientras disfrutaba un dulce que Sakura le había comprado.

-Muchas gracias por la idea...creo que ahora si saldrá la calabaza- comentó entusiasmada.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, se toparon con la sorpresa de que varias cartas estaban afuera.

-¿Pero qué. ..?

-Ama, no la esperábamos tan pronto por acá- comentó mirror mientras le daba una mirada cómplice a la carta de las flores.

-Mirror, Flower...¿Pasó algo?

-No, no...solo deseábamos ayudarla. Sentíamos su angustia y queríamos colaborar un poco para que su tarea fuera más sencilla. Flower me pidió que le ayudará a comunicarse con usted en caso de que llegara más pronto.

-¿Cómo se materializaron? -preguntó curioso el guardián.

-Nuestra ama estaba primero muy angustiada y luego muy feliz durante su salida, sus emociones nos dieron la magia que necesitábamos para materializarnos y ayudar.

Sakura le dedicó una gran sonrisa a ambas cartas y vió con sorpresa lo que ambos seres mágicos habían planeado para ella. Hermosas calabazas de diferentes tamaños y formas estaban sobre su escritorio.

-La carta de la creación también nos ayudó...pero es demasiado tímida para mostrarse...

La esmeralda solo tomó la mano de ambas cartas y las miró agradecida. -¡Con estas calabazas como inspiración, mi escultura será la mejor! ¡Gracias!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ya falta poco para acabar el fictober! Gracias por su apoyo


	22. 22 Palabra

Día 22 Palabra

Un beso. Era todo lo que la esmeralda necesitaba para dejar a su novio sin palabras. Sakura veía divertida como a pesar del tiempo aún era capaz de dejar a su amado con la palabra en la boca si le daba un beso espontáneo.

-Sa...Sakura...¡Eres una tramposa!- reclamó el joven una vez se recuperó del beso.

-¡No lo soy!-

-¡Claro que si! Te estaba ganado en la pelea y el beso fue para que dejará de darle una paliza a tu personaje.

-No es mi culpa que te distraigas fácilmente- murmuraba mientras colocaba un pequeño beso en el cuello de su novio y daba el golpe final en el video juego.

-¡Sakura!

-Un gran hechicero no debería dejarse distraer tan facilmente - exclamó coqueta mientras sentía como Shaoran la tomaba de la cintura y embezaba a darle pequeños besos en la cara.

-¿Qué le parece una revancha, señorita Kinomoto?

-Suena muy bien pero prepárate para perder...

-Eso ya lo veremos...eso ya lo veremos...

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hola! Ya quisiera yo jugar video juegos con Shaoran 7w7


	23. 23 Helado

Día 23. Helado

Lan caminaba por entre los senderos del parque en busca de un poco de sombra para aplacar el terrible sol de medio día.

-Diablos, ¡que día más caluroso!- gruñia mientras se sentaba debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

Con lentitud, empezó a revisar sus redes sociales aburrido de que no pasaba nada nuevo o interesante. Estaba consciente de que él le había pedido tiempo a los castaños para pensar un poco todo lo sucedido, pero no podía negar que los extrañaba mucho.

-Estoy seguro que esa conversación será de los más incomoda-murmuraba pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la campanilla del puesto de helados.

Con energías renovadas, decidió ir por un helado de vainilla y menta para ayudar a aplacar el calor. La fila era larga, pero estaba entretenido al ver como los niños jugaban a pesar del terrible clima.

Una vez que le dieron su orden decidió sentarse en una de las mesitas del lugar a disfrutar de la golosina, no había dado el primer bocado, cuando escuchó un llanto terrible a su lado.

Una niña de cabello oscuro y dos coletas lloraba amargamente. Parecía que se había lastimado las rodillas después de caer del columpio y no había manera de calmarla. Lan miró alrededor para ver si la niña venia acompañada pero ningún adulto venía a atenderla.

-Debe ser de los niños que viven frente al parque...bueno ya que- decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba la copa de helado consigo.

-Pequeña...¡Pequeña! No llores...¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó.

La pequeña detuvo el llanto y con un puchero movió su cabeza a forma de confirmación.

-No llores...Si dejas de llorar te doy este helado, ¿Te parece?

El puchero desapareció y Lan ayudó a la pequeña a lavarse las rodillas mientras está degustaba de la golosina. Una vez que vio que no era nada grave, se despidió de la pequeña y siguió caminando entre el parque.

"Vaya...no he traído más dinero para otro helado...al menos la niña no se lastimó gravemente" pensaba mientras se sentaba de nuevo debajo de un árbol.

Repentinamente, una fresca brisa lo rodeó ayudando a aplacar el calor. -Mucho mejor que el helado- murmuró mientras disfrutaba de esas raras brisas de verano.

A lo lejos, Sakura veía con una sonrisa como su mejor amigo descansaba plácidamente bajo la sombra del árbol. Sabia lo mucho que el peliazul amaba los helado y después de ver el incidente con la niña, decidió pedirle un poco de ayuda a windy para aplacar las altas temperaturas.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lancito tan bello ¿Cuál es su sabor de helado favorito?


	24. 24 Rojo

Día 24. Rojo

-To-tomoyo...¿estás segura de que es el atuendo apropiado?- tartamudeaba la esmeralda mientras hablaba por video llamada con su prima.

-Sakura, ¡te ves divina! No sabes lo mucho que me alegro que el vestido logrará llegar a tiempo- exclamó la amatista.

Sakura se veía al espejo no muy convencida del atuendo que llevaba. Era hermoso, no podía negarlo. Se detuvo un momento frente al espejo para admirarlo detenidamente. El vestido era de un hermoso tono color crema, tenía un escote pronunciado pero sin caer en lo vulgar y hermosos detalles bordados de flores de vibrantes colores que se distribuían a lo largo del lado derecho del pecho de Sakura hasta llegar a la parte de la cintura donde el toquen final lo daba un hermoso cintillo color verde esmeralda. El atuendo era sencillo pero Tomoyo lo había diseñado para resaltar la belleza natural de su amiga y del objeto que pronto recibiría.

-Sin duda es precioso...de mis mejores trabajos- murmuraba la diseñadora.

-¿Debería usar algún tipo de joyería con el vestido?

-No es necesario Sakurita...al menos no por ahora- respondió con una sonrisa causando que la castaña quedará con dudas por el comentario.

Al llegar a la mansión Li, Sakura fue recibida por el señor Wei quien le dedicó una amable sonrisa y la guió por los pasillos de la mansión.

-Señor Wei, ¿Acaso no íbamos al gran salón?

-La señora quiere hablar con usted antes de que se reúna con el joven Xiaolang. Solo será unos momentos no se preocupe- le dijo mientras la dejaba frente a la habitación de la matriarca y golpeaba suavemente la puerta.

La matriarca abrió la puerta, le dedicó una sonrisa amable a su nuera y la invitó a pasar.

-Mi niña, te ves hermosa-

-Gr..gracias Tomoyo lo confeccionó.

-Tu amiga es una gran diseñadora. Capturó el concepto que quería a la perfección- murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que Sakura no la escuchará. -En fin, quería darte algo antes de que entraras a la fiesta y mi hijo no se separe de tu lado el resto de la velada- agregó causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven.

Sakura vio con asombro como la mujer sacaba una pequeña cajita de color esmeralda. "¡Es la misma cajita que traté de quitarle a Shaoran!" pensó sorprendida.

-Debo admitir que mi hijo tiene más voluntad de la que yo creía...por un momento creí que te iba a dejar ver lo que contenía esta cajita.

-¿Usted n..nos vió? - preguntó muerta de vergüenza.

-No, pero Xiaolang me entregó la cajita y se veía bastante atribulado...y sonrojado...-contestó entre risas.

-Espero sea de tu agrado - le dijo entregándole la cajita.

Sakura abrió la caja para encontrarse con una hermosa gargantilla. el cintillo era negro pero tenia detalles en tonos dorados, el dije era un corazón de color rojo vivo rodeado de bellos detalles abstractos de color negro y plateado.

-Es bellísimo...¿es para mi?

-Me perteneció hace mucho tiempo. Le pedí a Shaoran que lo mandara a restaurar para que recobrara su encanto. Se que es un poco contrastante con tu atuendo, pero esa era la idea.

-Lo cuidaré como un tesoro- contestó mientras se colocaba la joya y se dirían a la fiesta.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..

Hola! Lo que tenía la cajita era este collar y pensé que ocupabamos una escena nuera - suegra


	25. 25 Cuchara

Día 25. Cuchara

Un suspiro tras otro era lo que producía Sakura mientras estaba sentaba en el césped de uno de los jardines del instituto. Se sentía mal, no podía negarlo. Últimamente su ánimo había estado por el suelo y estaba agotada la mayoría del día.

-Ni siquiera la conversación con Adalius mejoró las cosas- murmuraba mientras pensaba en aquella charla con el de ojos dorados. -Y decirle a Shaoran solo haría que todo empeorara. Seguramente se preocuparía y diría que me estoy sobre esforzando demasiado con los exámenes y las tareas- agregó con una sonrisa ladeada.

Por un momento, cerró los ojos y dejó que la suave brisa de la mañana la tranquilizara. No quería llorar pero sentía ese característico ardor en la parte de atrás de sus ojos que ocurría antes de que las lagrimas aparecieran.

Mas sin embargo, la presencia que sintió repentinamente interrumpió esos pensamientos.

Un aura verde empezó a salir de su bolso. Sakura veía con sorpresa como Mirror y Sweet aparecían frente a sus ojos. -¡Mirror! ¡Sweet! - exclamó asombrada mientras las cartas le dedicaban una reverencia.

-Ama, seremos breves ya que no queremos que alguien nos vea- dijo mientras le extendía una cuchara que parecía estar hecha de chocolate- Sweet sintió su melancolía y quería ayudarla a sentirse mejor. Sabemos que el chocolate es el favorito del amo Li, pero esperamos que logre animarla a usted también.

Sakura les dedicó una gran sonrisa mientras las atrapaba en un abrazo de oso -Gracias...muchas gracias...- murmuró mientras se separaban del abrazo y daba una pequeña mordida a la golosina.

-¡Está delicioso!

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hola! Ya día 25...que rápido pasó este mes. ¡Mañana es el cumpleaños de Lan! ?


	26. 26 Estuche

Día 26. Estuche

La noche era fresca, ideal para salir de paseo. Ambos castaños caminaban tomados de las manos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Si bien el mes desde que Lan habia vuelto a la secundaria habia pasado rapido, los silencios incómodo y cierta tensión se sentía entre los tres en las pocas veces que lograban coincidir. Lan había estado tomando clases extra para poder recuperar la materia que habia perdido durante su incapacidad y ya había logrado ponerse casi al día con sus estudios.

A los castaños los tomó por sorpresa y con una gran felicidad que, justo el dia anterior, el peliazul les había extendido una invitación para su fiesta de cumpleaños, y para ese lugar se dirigian.

Shaoran notó la mirada un poco preocupada de Sakura y comenzó a acariciar la mano de la chica, atrayendo hacía él esa mirada esmeralda que tanto amaba.

-No estés triste, Lan lo notará- el castaño le regaló una sonrisa para tratar de animar a la castaña quien le devolvió el gesto.

-Aun me siento mal por él, no debió pasar, quizás si yo no estuviera aqui...-

-No Sakura, no te recrimines no es tu culpa, son cosas que simplemente asi debian pasar, lo sabes- interrumpió el chico ante el suspiro de su novia.

-Igual... hemos interferido con su vida... ¿Y si nos odia?-

El chico tomo ambas manos de la castaña y le sonrío -Lan no odia a nadie, mucho menos a nosotros, solo debemos dejarlo asimilar todo esto a su ritmo-

El castaño recordaba los esporádicos encuentros con su mejor amigo y sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo -Ademas nos invito a la fiesta- dijo con una media sonrisa que tranquilizo a la esmeralda. Justo es ese momento llegaban a la entrada de una casa donde se vivía un ambiente alegre de fiesta.

Un par de horas habían transcurrido entre risas y anécdotas. Los padres de Lan habían ofrecido a su hijo una fiesta de cumpleaños con algunos amigos de la secundaria y claro esta, con el par de castaños. Con algunos juegos de mesa se habian entretenido gran parte de la velada y ahora degustaban un delicioso pastel que para fortuna de Shaoran, estaba relleno de chocolate.

-Chicos, necesito que se queden un rato luego de que todo termine- dijo el peliazul acercándose a la pareja sobresaltandolos un poco. Ambos castaños se dieron una mirada rápida mientras veian como Lan se alejaba con una sonrisa a compartir con los demas compañeros de la preparatoria.

Pasados unos minutos, poco a poco los invitados iban despidiéndose del anfitrion hasta que solo el par de castaños se encontraban en la sala.

-Sakura, ¿Estás bien?- el ambarino tomó una de las manos de la esmeralda que lucia más nerviosa y palida de lo normal. La taza de té entre sus manos brincaba un poco. La chica solo asintió con su cabeza.

-Chicos- interrumpio Lan -¿me acompañan al jardin un momento?-

Ambos castaños asintieron y se encaminaron al jardin. Shaoran tomó fuerte la mano de su novia para calmar un poco la ansiedad de la chica. Una vez afuera, el chico de ojos manchados se volvio hacia ellos mientras su cabello azulado era iluminado por la luna

-Primero, gracias por haber venido-dijo sonriente el chico -luego debo de decir, que lamento todo lo que paso y el peligro en que estuvieron por mí culpa- Sakura comenzó a sollozar al oir las palabras del chico.

-Perdonanos Lan, todo esto fue nuestra culpa- la chica no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Para nada mi querida hechicera japonesa- contestó el peliazul con una sonrisa -ustedes me salvaron y evitaron que las chicas de la preparatoria murieran de dolor al no verme más- agregó con uno de sus gestos dramáticos.

-Idiota- murmuró Shaoran con una sonrisa. Todos rieron liberando esa tensión que habian sentido en días pasados.

-Supongo que los ancianos ahora tendran muchas ganas de manejar mi vida, ¿no?-

-No te voy a mentir, pidieron una audiencia lo más pronto posible, lo he retrasado lo más que puedo-

Bueno, supongo te debo unos chocolates por eso- río el peliazul mientras los castaños sonreían tambien.

-Gracias por no hacer esto mas incómodo de lo que ya era- agradeció Lan haciendo una reverencia.

-Siempre estaremos aquí para ti- exclamó el castaño mientras le daba una palmada al peliazul en señal de apoyo.

-Lo bueno es que tendre muchas historias con que entretenerme.

-Tomoyo estará muy feliz de enviarte videos- comentó la castaña ya mas tranquila -Ey es cierto ¡Los regalos!- la chica se apresuro a buscar en su bolsa los regalos que habian traido para el chico. Primero le paso un libro que se veia bastante antiguo.

-Este es de parte de Shaoran- sonrió la castaña. Lan lo tomó deseoso pues esas cosas le encantaban.

-Historia de la edad media- leyó el peliazul mientros tocaba los bordados dorados del libro que le habia entregado la castaña.

-La verdadera historia- recalcó shaoran -es un regalo de un clan amigo, parte del concilio de occidente.

-oh... esto será interesante- comentó Lan mientras los pequeños destellos dorados de sus ojos se hacian mas brillantes.

-Y este es el mio- dijo sakura sonriente mientras le pasaba un pequeño estuche hecho a mano.

-Es el estuche de lapices más lindo que he tenido, gracias Sakura- sonrió el peliazul.

-¡Ves!- le dijo la esmeralda al castaño quién solo rodaba los ojos.

-¿De que me perdi?- preguntó Lan confundido.

-Hace años le di uno a Shaoran y lo confundió con un porta palillos- dijo la castaña con voz de reclamo.

Lan se rió con el suceso hasta quedar sin aire ganadose una mirada de odio de su mejor amigo.

-y yo pensé que la despistada era Sakura-

-¡Lan!- reclamó sakura.

-ves...- dijo con burla el ambarino

-los extrañe chicos- dijo Lan mientras sonreía.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ...

Feliz cumpleaños a mi niño amado


	27. 27 Piel

Día 27. Piek

\- Les recomiendo leer el one shot mientras escuchan la música del siguiente video-

watch?v=dUNOfNad59Q

La música empezaba a inundar todos los rincones del salón. Los presentes se colocaron en posición, los caballeros dieron una leve reverencia mientras que las damas tomaban la mano de los que serian su pareja durante la noche.

Pasión. Eso era lo que reflejaban los ojos de aquel que sería su pareja de baile durante la velada. Le fue imposible negarse ante esos ojos ambarinos que la atraía como un imán. Un leve roce de sus manos y sentía como la electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo. Si eso fue solo un roce, ¿Cómo sería el resto de la noche? Pensaba sin quitar la mirada de su acompañante.

El apuesto joven de cabello color chocolate sólo le dedicó una sonrisa llena de confianza y carisma. La acercó más a su cuerpo, posó una mano sobre su cintura mientras que la otra recorrió levemente su brazo derecho hasta llegar a tomar su mano.

La musica aceleraba y así lo hacían los pasos de los presentes en la habitación. Olvidando casi como respirar, la joven se entregó al compás de la música y a la guía de su compañero que parecía ni tocar el suelo al bailar.

El ritmo cambiaba y los pasos volvían a ser más lentos pero la joven sentía como los labios de su acompañante estaban a milímetros de los suyos. Su corazón latía a mil por hora a causa de la esencia del joven que lograba embriagar todos sus sentidos.

Sin saber cómo, habían llegado con su danza a una parte más alejada del salón. Las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo eran casi dolorosas pero a la vez placenteras. Ahora ambas miradas reflejaban el mismo anhelo.

Lo había decidido no sería la esposa del conde. No después de este baile, esta noche con ese joven de ojos ambarinos. Sin pensarlo, acortó la distancia entre ambos y dejó que el eco de aquella danza se apagará para dar paso a otras sensaciones que quedarían marcadas en su piel por mucho tiempo.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

¡Hola! Otro mundo alterno inspirado en la melodía del video espero les gustará 7w7


	28. 28 Frio

Día 28 Frio

Sakura no sabía si su cuerpo temblaba por causa del frío invierno de Japón o si era debido a los nervios que tenía en ese momento. La esmeralda sentía como su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente y quería tratar de salirse de su pecho, pero hacia fuerza de todo su autocontrol para evitar que esas sensaciones se reflejarán en su rostro.

No podía dar crédito a sus ojos pero esa persona se encontraba ahí frente a ella. Sabía que el sonrojo en sus mejillas era obvio, más esperaba que él lo atribuyera al frío de la tarde.

Unos hermosos ojos ambarinos no quitaban la vista de su rostro. Era difícil definir la expresión de su mirada. Quizás una mezcla de nerviosismo y preocupación era lo que más se acercaba.

-Este clima no es el ideal para estar en el parque a estas horas- dijo.

-L...lo..la...lamento...- murmuró. Si tan sólo tuviera el valor de decirle sus sentimientos. Como al ver aquella escena de una chica de un grado menor dándole un pequeño regalo al joven frente a ella, le había causado un gran dolor. Y como sin pensarlo mucho, salió corriendo del instituto para dejar salir sus lágrimas durante esa fría tarde de invierno con la esperanza de que las bajas tempraturas lograrán adormecer el dolor en su corazón.

"Cómo es posible que el amor sea tan doloroso y bello al mismo tiempo" pensaba Sakura mientras cortaba el contacto de miradas que tenía con el ambarino.

-Te vas a enfermar si sigues aquí. Lo mejor es que vayas a tu casa...

Para sorpresa de Sakura, Shaoran empezó a quitarse su bufanda. Con mucho cuidado se acercó a ella y empezó a rodear su cuello con aquella prenda. Sakura sentía como la tela aún seguía tibia y la esencia de Shaoran inundaba sus sentidos.

-Mu...muchas gracias...

-Puedes regresarme la bufanda cuando quieras - agregó mientras evitaba la mirada de la joven y colocaba su mano detrás de su cabeza.

Sakura solamente asintió y empezó a caminar lentamente, pero Shaoran la tomó repentinamente del brazo.

-Sakura...lo que viste en la entrada del instituto...esa joven...pues... no acepte su regalo - dijo con un hilo de voz para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Una calida sensación de alegría empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la esmeralda. "Mañana le daré las gracias y le devolveré la bufanda" pensó y con una media sonrisa, empezó a caminar mientras acariciaba la bufanda.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hola! Yo y mis mundos alternos. Quizás recuerden el one shot donde Sakura amaba de lejos.. parece que no le era del todo indiferente la esmeralda al Lobito ;)


	29. 29 Sueño

Día 29. Sueño

Lan no estaba seguro de si la criatura ante él era un sueño o si era la realidad. Había pasado a recoger a Sakura para encontrarse con Li en el parque marino ya que debían realizar una tarea para la clase de ciencias. La esmeralda todavía no estaba lista por lo que le pidió al peliazul que entrará y la esperara en la sala.

Lan se acomodó en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras admiraba la decoración del lugar, pero su mirada captó algo amarillo que revoloteaba en la cocina. Muy sigilosamente, Lan se acercó, el ser parecía estar buscando entre los contenidos del refrigerador. Su esponjosa colita se movía alagremente de un lado al otro.

Cuando Kero cerró la puerta del refrigerador, se llevó el susto de su vida. Un par de ojos negros con destellos dorados lo veían asombrado. Kero reconoció la magia y supo que aquel chiquillo era el heredero de la magia de Adalius.

-Mocoso, hazle paso al gran Kerberos- exclamó el guardián mientras elevaba su frente en alto y se iba con varios dulces.

-Espera...Kerberos...te refieres al gran guardián...el protector del inframundo...

-Pues no precisamente de ese lugar pero...- no pudo continuar al ver la reverencia que le dedicaba el peliazul.

-Es todo un honor concerle...gran guardián...si me permite el atrevimiento debo asumir que esta es su forma falsa...al menos así suele ser en los video juegos..

"Vaya este chiquillo me agrada...no como el mocoso mal humorado" -pensaba -espera...¿Dijiste video juegos? ¿Qué clase de video juegos?

-Lan, disculpa la demora...- decía la castaña pero las palabras quedaron en el aire al ver la escena frente a ella.

Kero estaba sentado cómodamente en el regazo del peliazul, cual gato, mientras Lan le mostraba algunos de los juegos que tenía su celular.

Sakura restregó sus ojos pensando que todo era un sueño pero la escena seguía ahí.

-Este es uno de los nuevos modelos de la compañía de la mamá Tomoyo, ¿no?

-¡Si! Es genial para jugar juegos en línea y la capacidad de almacenamiento es increible.

-Lan, muestrame de nuevo esos movimientos que hiciste para derrotar al boss de ese nivel.

-Claro, mira...

Sin poder creer aún lo que veía, la esmeralda tomó una foto de la escena y la envió a su novio. Segundos respuesta recibió la respuesta de Shaoran.

"ES UNA BROMA VERDAD! dime que estas usando la carta ilusión...rayos...voy para tu casa creo que hoy no haremos la tarea"

"Yo ya estoy lista así que mejor vamos al cine. Lan y Kero pueden quedarse jugando video juegos" respondió riendo mientras tomaba su bolso y salía sin ser notada por los dos nuevos amigos.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hola! Ya era hora de que Lan y Kero se conocieran ¿Qué opinan de esos dos?


	30. 30 Golpe

Día 30. Golpe

El calor era insoportable, la temporada de lluvias ya había acabado y el calor había regresado más intenso que nunca. Todo el día y la noche la sensación de humedad y bochorno tenía a todos los habitantes del lugar desesperados por encontrar cómo refrescarse. Debido a las altas temperaturas, las clases habían sido suspendidas por una semana. Se había mandado a solicitar un nuevo diseño de uniformes más frescos para evitar golpes de calor.

Shaoran se miraba al espejo con su nuevo uniforme. Era una sencilla camisa de botones blanca de tela fresca y ligera, los pantalones eran de color gris y les habían permitido llevar zapatos deportivos con el uniforme. El ambarino agradecía que el nuevo diseño no llevará corbata ya que hubiera sido algo sofocante. Satisfecho con su imagen procedió a tomar su mochila y bajar a desayunar. No sin antes escribirle un pequeño mensaje a la esmeralda.

"¿Quieres que pase por ti?"

"Hola Shaoran! En realidad voy de salida...Todas las chicas del club de porrismo quedamos en reunirnos más temprano para empezar a preparar la coreografía del siguiente concurso"

"OK, te veo en un rato. ¡Te amo!" Contestó un tanto sonrojado, todavía le costaba ser tan abierto con sus sentimientos pero Sakura valía el esfuerzo.

De camino a clases Shaoran se topó con el peliazul. -Lan! Buenos días! - gritó mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar al chico.

-¡Hola Li! ¡No te parece un hermoso día! ¡Es más creo que hoy es el día más bello del año!- dijo el chico lleno de entusiasmo.

-¿El calor te afectó o qué?

-No, no Li…¡El calor es lo mejor que me ha pasado hoy querido amigo! Por cierto, ¿No te parece que estos uniformes son lo mejor del mundo?

-¿Ah?

-¡Ay Li pero que lento eres sólo mira a tu alrededor!

Shaoran miró hacia ambos lado pero solo veía a sus compañeros y compañeras camino a clases justo como él y el demente de su amigo -Definitivamente creo que te afectó el calor-

Lan sólo rodó los ojos y con una sonrisa maliciosa miró a su amigo-¿ y Sakura ?-

-Está con las porristas- respondió Shaoran sin entender.

-Dentro de poco entenderás...dentro de poco entenderás - susurró su amigo ganándose una mirada de odio del ambarino

Cuando llegaron al salón Shaoran sentía que sus compañeros de clase hablaban de algo que él no había notado. Enserio que odiaba ser tan despistado aveces y más cuando sabía que Lan se estaba burlando de él por no entender.

Todos sus compañeros parecían estar en ese mismo estado de alegría que tenía el peliazul pero Shaoran no lograba entender por qué.

-Enserio eres un idiota, podrías explicarme que pasa y dejar de burlarte de mí- gruñó el ambarino

-Ay Li enserio eres despistado pobre Sakura- respondía el pelí azul mientras se limpiaba una lágrima por tanto reír.

Shaoran solo se limitaba a verle con molestia

-Ya, ya te explico por que eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Dónde está Sakura?

-Pues acaba de entrar al salón y se quedó conversando con una de nuestras compañeras.

-¿No notas nada nada en el uniforme de las mujeres?

-Mmmm que debería no...-pero no pudo continuar al caer en cuenta de ese pequeño detalle que no había notado en toda la mañana.

Lan por su parte no paraba de reír al ver ambarino completamente sonrojado y mirando hacia todos lados menos hacia donde estaba su novia.

El uniforme de las mujeres consistía en una camisa blanca de botones de manga corta un tanto ajustada al cuerpo, medias de color blanco que llegaban hasta la rodilla y una falda de cuadros rojos y grises que llegaba como diez centímetros antes de la rodilla. Shaoran estaba hipnotizado viendo como las hermosas y largas piernas de su novia se acentuaban aún más con aquella vestimenta. No es que nunca la viera en falda ya que los atuendos de tomoyo eran cortos usualmente, pero hoy el calor le jugaba una mala pasada.

-No deberían dejarlas vestir así- murmuraba Shaoran mientras se acercaba a la esmeralda.

-Shaoran! Mira el nuevo uniforme! No te parece hermoso- exclamó la joven mientras se daba una pequeña vuelta causando que Shaoran sintiera que se desmayaba. Desgraciadamente también noto un par de cosas. Una que Lan estaba revolcándose de la risa de ver el predicamento de su amigo y dos que sus compañeros también estaban embobados viendo a su novia. Afortunadamente una mirada asesina de su parte logró que dejaran de mirarla.

"Malditas hormonas, malditas hormonas, malditas hormonas" era lo único que Shaoran pensaba a lo largo de día y es que no podía alegar nada, su novia tenía todo el derecho de vestir como quisiera… "el de problema soy yo por ser un pervertido y no poder concentrarme en las clases" pensaba el chico mientras hacía un esfuerzo para concentrarse en la clase de matemáticas sin mucho éxito.

Lan veía con diversión la batalla interna que llevaba su mejor amigo y de la cual Sakura no estaba ni enterada. Cuando la campana indicó la hora del almuerzo, el peli azul tomó a su amigo por el brazo y se lo llevó del salón.

-Sakura ocupo hablar con Li acerca de….este. ..unos libros de historia…¡disculpamos!- gritó el chico mientras se alejaba de una confundida Sakura.

-Lan..que…

-Cállate y sígueme - susurró

Llegaron al área de los casilleros deportivos cerca de las piletas. Lan lleno una de las piletas hasta el tope de agua. Shaoran lo miraba sospechosamente pero sus pensamientos seguían con la esmeralda y no logro esquivar a Lan quien lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo zambulló en el agua.

Lan tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para lograr mantener al ambarino unos cuantos segundos debajo del agua.

-¡¿Que demonios te sucede?!- gritó Shaoran cuando logró salir del agua mientras recuperaba el aliento

-Estoy ayudándote

-Aja y eso como…¡porque creo que no había pedido ayuda para matarme!

-Te ayudo a enfriar esos pensamientos tuyos querido amigo

-Idiota...en este momento pienso pero en borrarte esa sonrisa burlona- gruñó

-No, no querido amigo...soy intocable

-¿Y eso cómo?

-Podría ir a decirle a Sakura porque has pasado más rojo que un tomate o mejor aún podría decirle a tu prima y Daidouji…- terminó de de decir mientras le mostraba el chat grupal que tenía con las chicas.

-¡Nooo…!

-Bueno entonces te vas a calmar, vas a respirar y te vas a ir en el auto que acaba de venir por ti.

-¿Qué?

-Ah si cuando estabas embobado viendo a tu novia le escribí a tu mayordomo usando tu celular le dije que tenias….un golpe de calor- dijo el pelí azul inocentemente

-Lan te voy a….

-¡Shaoran!- gritaba la esmeralda mientras se acercaba corriendo a los chicos.

-Ay rayos….- trataba de decir Shaoran mientras sus mejillas empezaban a arder de nuevo- Lan dile a Sakura que me voy porque ...porque…

-¿Tienes un golpe de calor ?

-¡Si! ¡NO! Maldición me voy - dijo mientras salía corriendo al auto

-¿Qué le pasa a Shaoran? - preguntó la esmeralda cuando llegó a donde su amigo.

Lan sólo le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa y revolvió los cabellos de su amiga.

-Eres muy pequeña para entender pero Daidouji y Meiling se moriran cuando les cuente- dijo mientras empezaba a teclear.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hola! Solo nos queda un día. Gracias ! Por todo el apoyo.

Este one shot va dedicado a Sakliesme espero que te gustará tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo ? ﾟﾒﾙ?


	31. 31 Música

Día 31 Música

Sakura entraba a la mansión Li con paso apresurado y un tanto avergonzada. Tenía su entrenamiento semanal con el castaño y se le habia hecho tarde por acceder a ver una película junto a Kerberos.

Justo cuando terminaba de atravesar el pequeño jardín interno, pudo escuchar una hermosa música que provenia de uno de los salones, la cual la atrapo por completo. Como una abeja buscando una flor, se dirigió hacia ese salon embelesada por dicha musica.

La esmeralda se asomó timidamente por el umbral de la puerta solo para ver a su novio interpretando aquella melodia en el piano del salón. La imagen era una vision completa, donde el castaño interpretaba aquella musica con pasión y unos delicados rayos de sol entraban por el ventanal y lo bañaban en una hermosa luz dorada. La música llegaba tan profundo a su ser que simplemente se quedó alli parada y se dejó envolver por el momento

-¿Husmeando por los pasillos, señorita Kinomoto?- preguntó Shaoran divertido justo cuando terminaba su interpretación haciendo sobresaltar a la castaña

-¡Shaoran! Este...yo... la musica...-

Para cuando Sakura termino de balbucear, Shaoran ya estaba frente de ella con la misma sonrisa traviesa con que había hecho la pregunta.

-Quizás la señorita debería de husmear más seguido- susurró el castaño contra los labios de la esmeralda para luego darle un suave beso que Sakura, sorprendida y apenada aún, correspondió al mismo ritmo pausado.

-Vamos, el concejo quiere que el entrenamiento sea un duelo-

-¿Otro duelo más?- la castaña rodó sus ojos, últimamente los pedían mucho.

-Decir que vamos a tener un duelo es música para sus oidos- bromeó el ambarino mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña y partían a la sala de duelos.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .

*LO LOGRAMOSSSS! ! Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo que nos han dado durante este fictober tanto en wattpad o como en fanfiction sus likes, votos o y comentarios significan mucho para nosotras

No desesperen que ya casi volvemos con más del mundo LPDLO


End file.
